Season 8?
by lamersammy
Summary: Just one of my many ideas for Season 8. Ziva confronts Gibbs and Tony about missing her important day. Obvious Tiva.


**What's going to happen in Season 8? Im so excited **** So to wait out my excitement im probably going to be writing a lot of hopeful possibilities! This is just one, but yea I love comments so please leave them! Love yours, **

**-lamersammy**

"C'mon lets go out to dinner or something"! Abby objected at her friend's unwillingness to celebrate her official citizenship. "I know this really good Italian place downtown." She suggested excitedly.

"Italian isn't very Americanish Ab's." McGee objected jokingly. "How about something more like a hot dog?"

Ziva stood silently, her gaze wandered aimlessly around the room full of people with families, smiling excitedly while receiving congratulations. The young woman from the row in front of her had wrapped her arms around a tall silver-haired man as he planted a kiss on her cheek. She blinked as the feeling of disappointment surged through her for the second time.

"McGee," Abby's voice commanded Ziva's attention once more. "Do you even know what's in hotdogs?"

Tim opened his mouth, but stopped before responding.

"I think I'm just going to go home." Ziva interrupted quickly, making Abby and McGee stop their argument and turn there attention back towards her. They shot one another a sideways glance.

"You sure?" McGee asked uncertainly.

Ziva nodded before forcing a smile to her face. "Yes," She responded, hating to see them worry. "Thank you so much for coming, I suppose I'm just tired from all of my studying these past few weeks." She assured the embracing them both a in a hug, and planting a kiss on Tim's cheek.

"Dinner tomorrow?" Abby asked hopefully.

Ziva hesitated before responding. "Yes, we will see." She nodded before she gave a final wave and pushed her way through the crowd, passing the woman with the silver haired man who was now joined by other family and friends.

She almost sprinted to her parking lot until she reached the safety of her car.

"Uhg!"

Her fist made contact with the wheel in front of her before pain shot up her arm. A lump appeared in her throat as she glanced in the rearview mirror to see moister gathering in her eyes.

_They weren't there._

She sat for view minuets as she attempted to pull herself back together before she stuck the key in the ignition and sped out of the parking lot in record time and sped down the highway knowing exactly where she was going.

….(Waiting for Season 8)…

Gibbs sat silently in his bedroom, staring down at the old scratch piece of paper that now held the three most important words that would most likely change the life of him, and of all he cared about.

He leaded his head back against the wall, closing his eyes as his mind swirled with the memories of twenty minuets ago, and memories of almost twenty years. Things were going to change, and not necessarily for the best either. There was still the threat of the safety of his family and co-workers still lingered dangerously in his thoughts.

_Bang!_

His eyes flew open as he placed the slip of paper where it belonged and stood up out of his seat just in time to meet a distraught looking Ziva in his doorway.

They both stood in silence not knowing what to say for the first few moments as Gibbs eyebrows knitted together for less than a second in remembrance of his plans for earlier that day.

She was panting, almost like she had just finished running from her destination, and her eyes swirled with pain and disappointment. He expected for her to shout, but the attention of the half unpacked boxes and sheet less bed caught her gaze.

He waited for her to speak.

She looked at him in confusion. "Where are you going?" She demanded rather surprised.

Gibbs shrugged. "I'm not going anywhere." He promised as he took a few steps forward towards her.

Ziva held up a hand to stop him. "You did not come." Her face studied his for a moment waiting for a response as the tension between the grew.

Gibbs nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a slight apologetic squeeze, but she retracted quickly, refusing to accept his apology as she strode to the other end of the room.

"Neither did Tony." She added in an awkward sharp tone that failed to hide the pain in her voice.

Gibbs straightened up at full attention, now noticing how distraught his agent was. He motioned for her to sit down on the bed in order for her to stop pacing aimlessly around his room. He seated next to her as she began to speak once more.

"I do not understand Gibbs," She began as her voice shook as she tried to control her anger. "I know you have been busy lately. God only knows with what. And I understand that there are a lot of things going on…" Her voice trailed off as she studied his face as he listened while looking at the wall in front of him, trying to extract an explanation. "But I thought that you would be there. I expected you to, I trusted you to-"

"I know." Gibbs cut in, but it did not stop her.

"That day," Ziva continued unstoppably. "After my innocence of killing that Marine on that cargo ship had been confirmed and I apologized. You told me-"

"I know Ziva." Gibbs interrupted once more, wrapping an arm around her before planting a kiss in her hair. "I know."

Ziva let him hold her for a moment, letting a little of her disappointment wear off in the comfort of his embrace. She pulled away once more as another wave of pain washed over her.

"And Tony?" She asked desperately, searching for a response.

Gibbs shook his head showing that he was unaware of his current whereabouts.

Ziva's shoulders sagged in disappointment. "I do not understand it." She muttered angrily. "I do not understand him!" She cried a little louder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gibbs offered.

"No." She spat defensively. "It's just," She sighed, trying to carefully choose her next words. "When I was in Somalia…"

She stopped for a moment as Gibbs immediately allowed his full attention to be on her.

"It almost seemed like he…"

Her hand found its way up to her Star of David, but fell back in her lap as she turned her face away from his gaze. "Never mind." She muttered helplessly before she pushed herself off the bed and made her way to the door.

Gibbs followed her quietly as she turned for the last time to face him. "I do not understand why you were not there." She stated calmly. "But for whatever reason it was I am sure it was important. And I do forgive you."

Gibbs nodded and gave a slight smile as she inhaled deeply and gave once last glance around the room before exiting.

He watched silently as she left a lot less urgently than she came.

**What ya think? Comment!**


End file.
